Show Me Your Private Parts
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Axis is tired of Miranda leaving her in the middle of the night, full of longing and lonelier than ever. Will she be able to get Miranda to show her what the Cerberus prodigy truly feels? Or will Axis push away the woman she has grown to love in a time of war?
1. Chapter 1

A'N: Like all my other stories, I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters. I also do not own the italicized song lyrics below. The song is "Private Parts" by the extraordinary band Halestorm. I recommend playing it while reading this story, as it was the inspiration as well as the tone setter. This story is set after 'Rise From Ashes' but before 'You Are Now Entering Hell.' Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading!

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?  
(I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?)  
What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?  
(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)  
I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Axis watched wordlessly as Miranda stood to her feet, gathering her discarded uniform with a calm expression on her beautiful face, a direct contrast to the irritation and sorrow in her commanding officer's electric eyes. This had been a familiar scene between the two women for weeks now. The sexual tension had risen between the two until it had become a veritable inferno, all-encompassing and too hot to handle. Axis had been helpless to resist Miranda, even though she had fought with all her might to not succumb to the operative. Ashley's face had been Axis's go-to to avoid thinking about Miranda, but it did not last long before perfect dark hair and cocky blues replaced passionate whiskey and brunette.

After the events on Horizon, Axis had been somber and moody. Ashley had quite literally broken her already fragile heart, and Shepard was not certain she would ever be able to pick those pieces up, not after losing Athena on Akuze. But after that fateful night when Miranda had merely comforted her with a few words and a heady presence, Axis had been unable to stop thinking about her XO. At first the commander had been assaulted by guilt; after all, maybe there could still be a chance at reconciliation with Ashley. But then those cold, callous words flittered back into her mind and suddenly her heart grew cold. No, she was too hurt by her former lover's demeanor and actions. Eventually she hoped their friendship would make amends, but as far as a relationship went…

It had not been but maybe two weeks later that the tension between the dark-haired women came to a boil, culminating in a mess of hot, sweaty limbs and a rush of ecstasy. But that one bout had not been near enough to sate whatever it was growing between the two. One round became two and two became five, until they were meeting nearly every night. However, after all was said and done and once Miranda had caught her breath, she would always depart, leaving Axis with a quick peck and full of longing. Axis had been unhappy with the turn of events from the beginning but she always remained silent, just in case she ruined the tentative relationship of sorts between them. But she could not stand watching her walk away the second time, especially on the anniversary of Akuze and her first love's death.

A sure, tan hand shot out, grabbing the thin wrist of the retreating woman. Miranda turned her head slightly, a quizzical expression lighting up her face. "Don't go…stay. Please." The whisper, though softly spoken, was filled with more emotion than Miranda could ever remember hearing. It evoked a feeling of protection in her chest, similar and yet different to what she felt for Oriana. It unsettled the woman, and she tried to quell her rising panic and unwanted feelings. "You know I cannot do that, Shepard. What would the others think if they saw me leaving your room tomorrow?" A defiant look passed over the strong face, teal flashing. "I don't give a damn what they think. They are our friends, and they would want me happy. _You_ make me happy, so I fail to see the problem."

Miranda stood still, shock coursing through her system. _I…make her happy? _She had just assumed that Axis was just using her to forget Gunnery Chief Williams. Was she really interested in her, and not her genetically modified body? Miranda shook her head, a physical denial to both Axis and herself. "No…we cannot do this. What we…what we share…it is sex, just sex. I thought you knew that, were okay with it?" Hurt shined from those luminous eyes, once blazing with passion. "Do you really think so little of me, Miranda, that I would just sleep with you to get over Ashley? Yeah, I loved her. And yeah, it hurt like hell when she turned her back on me on Horizon. But I would never have sex with you just because I was hurt. Ever since that night when you comforted me, I have been feeling something for you. I wanted to deny it, I tried so hard to soldier on…but I just can't. Not when I feel my heart bursting whenever you are around. Not when the most beautiful woman I have ever seen has been dancing through my mind."

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

_Every time I try to get a little closer  
You shut down and the conversation's over  
I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark  
Show me your private parts.  
Give it up baby, what are you afraid of  
Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of  
We get naked but I can't undress your heart  
Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Axis took hold of Miranda's hand, tenderly holding it with both of her own. She caught the woman's eyes, holding them with her own. "You have already shared your body with me. Would it really be so bad to share everything else?" Miranda was unable to formulate an intelligent reply, or anything for that matter. Her mouth had become drier than Rakhana. How was she supposed to stick to her guns with Commander Axis Shepard, hero of the galaxy and the woman she had brought back to life, was looking at her with the most open expression she had ever seen, all laid bare before her like the woman's torso. For the first time in many years, Miranda found herself wishing to stay the entire night in bed with someone, basking in the afterglow and sharing warmth. She wanted nothing more than to give in to the wonderful woman before her, but her own insecurities and worries prevented her from taking that leap. Miranda was no coward…except when love was involved.

Feeling her heart crack in her chest, Miranda grabbed the calloused fingers between her own smooth set, prying them off gently. She watched Axis's face fall, having already understood the ramifications of the small movement. "Miranda…" That plead, so earnest and heart-breaking….Miranda turned her face away, shame and self-hatred battling for supremacy in her soul. Voice cracking, hands shaking, she opened her mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry, Shepard. But…I cannot get involved with you. Sex is one thing, but…we have a mission to complete. Attachments will only hinder our progress. I…will see you later, Commander." The Cerberus agent used the title of rank in order to put a professional standpoint back in place. It would not do to call Axis by her first name, like she had started to do when the trysts had first started. She did not spare the woman a second glance, knowing that if she did she would fall over herself trying to take back her own damning words. Hastily, she beat a retreat to her office where she would cry most of the night, crystal tears marring her pillow until dawn the next day.

Numb, feeling as though her heart was breaking all over again, Axis sat in the same position. Her eyes stared imaginary holes into the wall, a burning sensation crawling up and settling behind her eyes. Containing a sob that threatened her very sanity, Axis bunched up a corner of her bed sheets with her fists, a single tear carving a path down an elegant cheekbone. Maybe…maybe it was for the best. Axis knew in her heart that she would never be okay with just giving it up like a whore every night without anything deeper, especially with her feelings for Miranda. But, a small part of her vehemently wished she had never opened her mouth and destroyed the idyllic partnership they had developed.

Axis lay down in her bed, curling into herself. Her fingers clutched the pillow Miranda's head had lain on; inhaling the lingering scent of clean linen and coconut, and something solely Miranda Lawson. She only hoped they could salvage a professional relationship. It was imperative to the survival of her crew. But Axis knew deep in her heart that it would kill her slowly. Losing Athena nearly broke her. Losing Ash hurt her. But losing Miranda might just destroy her. Axis prepared herself for a sleepless night, unaware that Miranda was looking at the same spot at the same ceiling, crying tears full of the same hopelessness and loss.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First verse, same as the first. I **do not** own or claim at owning Mass Effect or its characters. If I did, this story would actually be animated and a scene in-game. For all you that reviewed or favorite or even read this, thank you sincerely! In honor of y'all being so awesome, I made this chapter twice as long as the first. Happy reading!

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

_Show me you're private parts_….

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It had been one month, one entire thirty-day cycle since the night Miranda rejected Axis's love. Both women avoided each other like the plague, going so far as to hide behind doors and walls when the other comes into sight, or even high-tailing it into another direction. Axis still felt the pain from Miranda's reaction, her heart flayed and raw. The time apart from the woman had taken its toll on her; she was perpetually somber, rarely cracking a joke, even with Garrus who she viewed as a brother. He and Kaidan had always inspired that kind of feeling in her, and Garrus had comforted her when Kaidan first died, knowing her guilt and grief was overwhelming her.

Axis had taken to talking to the only picture she possessed of Athena, thumbing the well-worn edges with a fondness she still felt even after all this time. Athena had always been a good listener; despite her persona in front of the other marines and recruits, the blonde had been a big softie. Axis clearly remembered laying her head on the toned stomach of her former captain, telling her lover about the innermost thoughts swirling around in Axis's mind. Athena would calmly listen, interjecting with soft exclamations and occasionally a comment or two. All the while her heart beat a staccato tempo, vibrating in sync with her measured breaths. That was one of the things Axis missed most about her former girlfriend. The conversations, Shepard found, helped ease the tension in her body after tiring missions especially now that Miranda was not an option.

Axis held the small picture in her hand, cradling it like the most precious Prothean treasure. Her gloved thumb brushed over the face of the fallen captain, remembering the tortured screams of her comrades dying around her and Athena's beautiful face literally melting off as the thresher maw's acid corroded her face. She had been the first of many to die because of Shepard, whether by her actions or in order to save her life. It was something the commander would never get over. Axis was not sure how long she had been standing there, lost in her memories as her thumb traced a path along the only remaining link between her and her old life. EDI came online, business-like to a point. "Commander, Miranda would like to speak with you in her office, if you are available." Teal, heavily laced with blue due to her mood, widened in shock. She nearly dropped the picture, catching herself as her fingers began to weaken. What on earth could Miranda want? They had not spoken many words since their fallout, even though they remained at a professional level when they were forced to converse. Axis wondered if this was purely mission related.

"Did XO Lawson say why she needed to see me?" Curiosity was slowly eating away at Axis's mind, her defenses at the name of her love faltering. "She did not specify, Commander Shepard. She merely requested your presence. It sounded urgent." Mind awhirl, Axis nodded her head, eyes fixated on the discolored areas on the picture of Athena, from where her thumbs routinely rested. The smile was immortal, radiating from those deep oceanic blues. Axis took comfort and courage from them. "I'm heading there now. Thank you, EDI." The AI was prompt in her response. "You are welcome, Commander." EDI's voice left, leaving Axis to ready herself for the approaching face-to-face with Miranda Lawson. Normandy's finest took one last glance at Athena. "Hopefully this will go well. Wish me luck." The picture was reverently stored away until the next session. Axis hurried out the door of her cabin, heading towards the elevator and steeling herself to alone time with Miranda.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The door to Miranda's office/bedroom slid open, allowing Axis entry. She slowly strolled in, spying Miranda standing up, eyes finding the wall interesting for some reason. The normally confident leader opted to stay where she was, observing the other woman. Miranda was lost in her thoughts, for she usually reacted in some way when the tell-tale whoosh of the automatic door sounded. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Axis moved forward, uncrossing her arm and trying to look casual. "Miranda." The woman by the name jumped, obviously startled. She turned to face her commander, nerves making her fiddle with her fingers, a nervous habit she normally had control over, but apparently not when Axis Shepard was around. "Commander…thank you for coming. I…have a favor, to ask of you…" Axis listened with keen interest, her experienced ears picking up on the discomfort in her squadmate's voice. It was very un-Miranda like, and Axis found herself worrying over what the subject matter might possibly be about. Even if Miranda was content to dwell in this awkward relationship, then by all means have at it. But her feelings were not easily turned off, and her love for the woman and the bond formed of camaraderie refused to dissipate.

Muscular arms stretched tight over lean muscle as the higher-ranking officer once again crossed her arms over her chest, unaware of Miranda's blue eyes flickering briefly, eyeing the flesh put on display before her. "What is troubling you, Miranda? Tell me, and I will do my best to help." Miranda sighed, not letting her eyes meet those enchanting teal pools before her. "I-I have a sister. Even though we were genetically modified, I still consider her as such. She is the main reason I fled to Cerberus; for protection." Axis let the information sink in, surprised that Miranda was not the only test-tube daughter Henry Lawson created. "Why does your sister need protection? Is your father…?" Miranda nodded, finally meeting the intense gaze head-on. "Yes, he has been chasing her as long as me. Once he realized I was not the obedient little slave he wished for, he made Oriana. She was to replace me as the 'heir' to the Lawson dynasty. No way in hell was I going to let that happen." A question was on the tip of Axis's tongue but she refrained from asking it. Getting any personal information out of the private woman was like having sex with an asari; it was a total mind-fuck. Sure, Miranda was all for sharing her body but as far as a deeper connection went? If she ever wanted another chance at Miranda Lawson's heart, she would do whatever she could to play by the books.

"Where is your sister at now?" _And how did she get there, if you said she was younger and you yourself were not too terribly much older yourself? What are you not telling me, Miranda? _ "Oriana has been on Illium for years now. She…has a family, unaware of me at all. She recently turned nineteen, a little over a month ago." Axis dropped her arms, a thoughtful look painting her royal features. "So, she has no idea that you exist? Or that she is Henry Lawson's 'daughter'?" Miranda confirmed the question. "She only knows she was adopted by her new parents. I made sure her files were destroyed; nobody knows exactly who she is…well, not the truth. To Amelia and Daniel Lance, her new parents, she was born Claudia Vertigo. They renamed her Oriana and gave her their last name when they adopted her." Axis walked over across the room, passed the terminal and Miranda. Her eyes took in the large bed, covered in silken midnight sheets, perfectly made. It looked as if nobody had ever graced the plush comforts_. Hot pants fill around the room, sweat and love mixing to form a heady scent of euphoria. Intermittent moans coalesce together, bodies moving in sync; united._ _Clenched fists rumple sheets curling around writhing torsos. Release, sweet and heavenly._ Axis shook the thought from her mind, drowning one of their many encounters in a sea of repression.

"Why do you think your father has found her?" Miranda crossed the room, standing near enough for Axis to see all the miniscule flecks that danced around in those deep blues, but not so close as to share one's breath. "I have a variety of sources, having worked as the right hand of the Illusive Man. Several of them have kept an eye on my father, waiting to see if a lead ever pops up. They have all found the same evidence; my father is on the trail. He knows she is on Illium, and is determined to get her back by any means necessary. I cannot, **will not**, let that happen." "What do you propose we do? You know I would do anything for you." Miranda stared at Axis as if truly seeing her for the first time. It was common knowledge that Axis had a kind heart, but to help her save her sister, someone she had never met, after Miranda had rejected her heart? Miranda knew instinctively that she would never meet another as pure-hearted as Axis Shepard. It was truly impossible. Trying to keep the tears welling up behind her eyes, Miranda blinked rather owlishly. Her breath puffed out, dissipating in the air. She wished her feelings were as easily removed.

"We need to relocate Oriana and her family. It has had to happen before, when my father got too close to discovering the hideout. I hate to do it another time, but my sister….she deserves a chance at a normal life, something that I was robbed of before I even got the chance. I will not make the mistakes that my father made. Oriana is the only family I have left, and I love her even though she will never know me." A single tear coursed down her angelic features, dropping to the floor. It was so tiny you could not see it, but Miranda felt as if it was as noticeable as if she had cut her own arm off. She hated showing any signs of weakness, but especially to a woman like Shepard. Pity did not taste good in her mouth. Axis, knowing exactly what Miranda was thinking by the light coating of shame covering her blue irises, ignored it. Instead, she opted to eye the open terminal at Miranda's desk, noting that the glowing indicator signaling a message was going off. Axis assumed that was from her XO's "sources," unsurprised that the biotic would be so speedy in her request. "What if her family does not wish to move again? What then?" Miranda looked down, her knitted brow messing up the perfect façade that usually took control over the real Miranda Lawson. Not for the first time, Axis cursed Henry Lawson for causing his wonderful daughter to don a mask during all manner of life. She really would like to punch him sometimes.

"I will think of something if that happens, which is unlikely. The Illusive Man is compiling a list of positive reasons for the family to move. He will choose the best one and inform the Lance family. We have bigger concerns to worry about in undertaking this mission." A perfectly poised brow rose boldly up, a minute scar cutting a swath from the top to just above the eyelid. It made her look quite rugged; dashing even. "And what might that be?" Miranda walked over to her terminal, leaning heavily on the desk. Even through her thin catsuit, Axis could make out her muscles flexing. A shiver involuntarily shook her spine, heat suffusing her cheeks rouge. Rubbing the back of her neck, a sure sign of her embarrassment, she focused on Miranda…a little less of her body and more on her next words. "My father is dangerous for a reason. His connections are vast, even more so than mine at times. Word has it that he has hired some agents to coerce Oriana away from her family and into his clutches. He can be rather…persistent." A wry smile paired with a haunted look told Axis of a deeper, darker meaning to those words. Axis may have been a soldier, but she was a damn good diplomat as well. It did not take a genius to see that following up on that line of thought would cause Miranda to clam up, and the commander was not willing to risk losing even the tenuous relationship she had with Miranda.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"So, what is the plan of action, Miss Lawson?" A steely, determined glint appeared, causing a rush of warmth to ache in her chest. Her hands itched to take the woman into her arms and just hold her. "Cerberus will be moving them to relocation; I plan on being there and making sure my father's cronies will not hamper the move. I will do whatever it takes to make sure my sister gets what I was denied. She deserves more." The pain in Miranda's voice moved Axis enough that she could no longer stand idle. Moving with a purpose, her long legs carried her forward. Miranda started as she was enveloped in the warmest hug she had ever had, feeling the strength and stability in the arms that had become a home to her. Slowly, Miranda leaned her head against the shoulder proffered to her, inhaling the scent of power, gunpowder, oil and woman; the most comforting scent that ever graced the galaxy. Axis felt the gentle nuzzle, fine dark hairs tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. Axis placed a tender kiss to the top of that same dark mass that was touching spots a pair of lips once melded with, wishing with all of her heart this moment could last. But, alas, the fates were against her.

Miranda, feeling the kiss, stiffened slightly and pulled away, giving herself some space. Trying to fix the mess she had accidentally caused and willing that frightened look to flee, Axis drew attention back to the upcoming mission. "Contact Cerberus and tell them to ready for the relocation. We leave immediately." Miranda tried not to choke up, forcing the lump in her throat down. Out of sight, out of mind. "Thank you, Shepard. You…you've no idea what this means to me. I know we have more pressing concerns with the Collectors and traversing the Omega 4 Relay…but since there is a high chance that we will not make it out alive…well, I want any loose ends firmly tied away. I can die happy, knowing my sister is safe." "Miranda, you are just as much a part of this crew as everyone else. We are a team; a family. We help family. Jacob can go with us; I know he has been seeking a way to repay you after you helped him find his father." Miranda snorted, mouth curling in a sneer directed towards her own actions. "Helped him? I basically handed him his father on a spit. I withheld information then sent it to him at the worst possible time, and then he finds out his father was the direct cause of so many lives. All I did was destroy the image he had of his father."

"No, Miranda; you gave him closure. For ten years he had to wonder if his father was dead or alive. Not to mention, most of his crew was able to get psychiatric help. I have heard from Alliance medical personnel that they are greatly improving and are expected to make a full recovery, given time. Jacob truly appreciates it. He was surprised you remembered him mentioning it." Miranda's eyes softened, a fond look blossoming over. "No matter what happened between Jacob and I, he is probably my only friend in this entire galaxy. I just thought it would help him, especially with the risk of the mission. He was always a good man." Axis quelled down the jealousy at the warm look and the words, knowing that if Ashley were in the same position, she would help her anyway that she could. "Only friend, huh?" Miranda laughed softly, a true smile peeking out along with perfect white teeth. "Well, maybe not the _only_ friend. I happen to have this amazing commander, who is willing to risk injury and time to save someone she does not even know, all to please her second-in-command. I think she could be considered a friend." A grin seemed to be forever etched on Axis's face. If nothing else, she could call herself a friend to this wondrous creature before her.

"I'm glad to hear it, Miranda. Now, I will leave you to inform Cerberus about what is happening. I will go and debrief the other members and Jacob; suit up when you are done, and make sure and grab the biggest and baddest damn gun you can find. I hope this does not end in bloodshed, but it would not hurt to scare the opposition a bit." She winked roguishly at her second. Miranda felt a blush rising to her cheeks at the move, in disbelief at just how attractive Axis could make everything look. "Oh, and Miranda?" Said woman turned back around, fingers stilling on the keys to her computer. Teal and ice met; this connection was becoming increasingly common to the two. Axis smiled, a single dimple moving with her lips. "We will make it out of this alive. We will win, and live to tell about it. I promise you that." With those words, Axis turned on her heel and left the office, already preparing on the equipment she would be bringing along with her.

Miranda watched her superior walk away, continuing to look even after the door slid closed. A sigh escaped her as she admonished herself for acting like a love-struck teenager. "For God's sake Miranda, you are a grown woman, not your sister's age!" Her chin fell into her open palm, closing her eyes. _Damn that woman_…. She was eternally grateful that her commander had given her such a gift, but she knew that it would be harder for her to resist such a tempting offer. Miranda, even when desperate for her sister's behalf, was no fool. She could read the longing and desire like a map on Shepard's face. Miranda had prided herself on being able to stick with her resolve this past month, but after Axis readily accepted her favor and after that hug…._I'm so screwed_. Miranda paused, looking over at her pristine bed. She made a face as images assaulted her. _Maybe that was a poor choice of words_…

She shook herself from her thoughts, scolding her loss of objective. "I do not have time to blunder around like a schoolgirl with a crush. Time to fulfill **my** promise." Miranda typed a quick response off, a small ding alerting her to it being sent. She sat back in her chair, spreading her hands wide on the desk. Her feelings for Axis could wait a little longer. Miranda knew they would have to be addressed eventually; she could not keep going like this. But first, she had a new mission_. I'm coming for you, Oriana. I'm coming._

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I own any rights to Mass Effect? No, no I do not. Will I ever own rights to Mass Effect? No, no I will not. Will I cry because I neither own nor ever will own Mass Effect? Yes, yes I will. *thank goodness for fanfiction* The main inspiration for this chapter, besides _Show Me Your Private Parts, _is "Missing Teeth" by Vanity Theft. I recommend the house…peeling…whatever remix. It rocks my socks…if I was wearing any.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Silence filled the small enclosed area of the transit hub as the three companions waited to arrive at their destination. Miranda drummed her fingers impatiently on her thigh, a faraway look in her glacial eyes. Jacob had his head turned away, eyeing the beautiful scenery of Illium. It had been a long time since he was there last, and it gave him the excuse to look anywhere but at the two women seated with him. He was no fool; he was in the top ten of his graduating marine class for a reason. His perception skills were lauded as some of the finest honed in the entire military. That being said, he had felt the tension bubbling under the surface between the two women, and due to his ability to read people quite well, it did not take him long to realize just what the tension was about. Yeah, the two wanted each other but Miranda being Miranda, was too afraid to let Axis in and Shepard was walking on eggshells around Miranda so she would not ruin her already tenuous chance of being with the "cold" operative. Women…they confused the hell out of him.

Axis, meanwhile, was watching Miranda discreetly. Those slim fingers kept drumming an irregular tempo against her creamy thigh, and Axis had to smother the urge to wrap warm fingers around Miranda's own, stopping both the movement and the nervousness of what was to come. Or better yet, to just take the blasted woman in her arms and take all of her pain and fears away. A sigh threatened to exhale noisily from her mouth; Axis quenched it. Now was not the time to get all lovesick again. Miranda's sister was at stake, and Axis would be damned if her father was to ruin the last meaningful relationship in Miranda's life. If she could not be with the woman, then by the Maker she was going to make sure the eldest Lawson girl had a shred of happiness. "How much farther?" Miranda met the soldier's eyes for the first time during the entire ride. They were hard as flint, swirling with emotion held in check. "We are about a minute out. We will meet my informant at Eternity Bar. It is not as prevalent as Flux, so it will be less crowded at this time of day."

Axis leaned back, a question springing forth to her lips. "This informant of yours…how do you know her?" Miranda mirrored her posture, sliding back comfortably in the leather seats, though the taut lines on her neck belied her inner strain. "Lanateia and I go way back. She used to be an asari commando in her early maiden years. I believe she even fought alongside Aria T'Loak, before she became a criminal and set her base on Omega. After a while though, she decided to go into the messenger business. An injury to her shoulder made it near impossible to hold a weapon correctly. A few months after I took refuge with Cerberus, a mission involving secret information on a high profile case came up. The Illusive Man wanted to see how I functioned with large cases; he charged me with finding an excellent informant that could get the volus to spill. I looked around using some of the contacts lent to me and happened upon her name. I liked the looks of her record, and sent out a message asking for her to meet me and discuss a business venture. The rest is history; she was amazing at her job and I have called on her several times to serve as a mole."

Axis nodded, satisfied with the answer. "How did Lanateia find out what your father is planning?" Miranda smiled wryly, disgust oozing from her eyes as surely as anger. "My father, as brilliant as he believes himself to be, is just like every other man. A beautiful asari lavishing him with praise, boosting his ego? Yeah, it was no problem for her to find out information. Of course she did not ask him; even when his eyes are full, he has some semblance of a brain. A few of his own contacts were talking about something big happening, pertaining to his 'lost daughter.'" Condescension bled into the operative's tone as her nose wrinkled in displeasure. "Lanateia was unable to hear the full conversation, but it piqued her interest enough that she contacted me as soon as she had the opportunity. She would not have contacted me if it had not pinged her warning bells. She is astute, and about as trustworthy as an informant can get." Jacob turned his attention away from the scenery. "Here we are; it's our stop." The transit cab slowed to a crawl, smoothly parking in the designated spot. First Jacob, then Miranda and finally Axis got out, throwing a few hundred credits into the machine slot. "Thank you for the transportation." Axis stepped foot on the ground, eyeing Illium. It was as beautiful as the galaxy made it out to be. It was almost unfathomable that the place could be so shady and underhanded. The last time they had been here was when Liara had hailed them. The reunion had been touching; Axis had formed a close bond with the asari archaeologist before her untimely death. It had been wonderful to hug the asari that had become the sister she had never had.

Jacob stretched, his back giving a satisfying pop as he sighed. "How far away is the bar?" Miranda looked at him. "Only a couple of blocks. Come on; I am anxious to get this over with so my sister can be safe." Miranda took the lead, hips swishing unconsciously. Axis could not help her eyes lingering on the taut muscle as it moved in her suit. Jacob tapped her on the shoulder, giving a light cough. Axis started, shaking her head. Teal turned towards molten chocolate; those shimmering brown eyes were dancing with laughter. Trying hard not to pout, Axis stiffly followed after Miranda, not letting her gaze fall below the woman's waistline. _Fighting Saren was a cakewalk compared to this_….

The trio walked in silence, content to look around at the myriad things that Illium had to offer. Everyone, no matter the race, stared at the small group. Jacob was the first to voice the attention. "If we were trying to be inconspicuous, I think we failed. Maybe we should have left you behind, Miranda. Everywhere you go shattered hearts are left in your wake." The man's words were teasing, but immediately teal flashed with pain before hardening slightly. _Truer words were never spoken. If only you knew, Taylor…_ Miranda laughed nervously, having glanced over and seen the look cross her commander's face. "Oh stop. They are not just looking at me; Axis is good-looking even with all her armor and she is a renowned figure now. And you look pretty decent yourself, Jacob."

"Just decent? Man, that cuts deep Miranda. Real deep." His serious tone was foiled by the amusement dancing in his eyes. Even Axis had to chuckle lightly at that. "Come on Taylor, we all know who the real attraction is here. You know what they say about big guns…" Laughter echoed around the surrounding area as the civilians on either side just watched quizzically.

They finally rounded the corner, Miranda gesturing with her head at the small brightly lit neon sign labeling the Eternity Bar. "There, Lanateia should be just inside. Come on." The group hurried across, eager for news. As they stepped inside the bar, an asari quickly came into view. Axis took in Lanateia, assessing her. She was rather attractive, a beautiful purple hue similar to Councilor Tevos. She was no Liara, or Tevos (or Aria if she was to be perfectly honest) but the woman was pretty enough. "Lanateia! This is Jacob Taylor, my lieutenant. And this is-" Lanateia cut Miranda off. "Commander Shepard…in the flesh." The asari whispered, awe coloring her tone. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lanateia." Axis held out her hand, shaking the warm, delicate limb. "Believe me Commander, the pleasure is all mine." Dark eyes stared at the attractive soldier, not even feigning to look away. Her voice had dropped to a purr, seductive and full of promise. Miranda did not like the way her agent was eyeing the woman she lo-err….had a respectable relationsh-oh, bollocks. A fist clenched tightly as the asari continued holding Axis's hand, more like cradling it at this point.

"Okay Lanateia, tell me what you have found out. I have been _dying_ to know." Miranda put a heavy emphasis on the word, glaring at the asari. Lanateia finally seemed to notice. She straightened her spine, going into her business mode less she piss off the woman with biotics. "You were right, Miranda. Your father has found out Oriana is here. He is sending an envoy of Eclipse troops to converge on her position and bring her to him." Miranda swore, punching her fist with the other. "Damn it! Will he never let us in peace?" Axis placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. The tense muscle slowly fell, though the area was still tight. "When will they be there?" Lanateia stepped in closer. "In about four hours they are scheduled to begin preparations to move your sister. The mercenaries he sent are a formidable group, but we have a secret weapon. Besides Shepard, that is." There was the damnable smirk again. Miranda was honestly about ready to just throw the woman out of the bar. Too bad an airlock was not available at the moment. "And what might that be?" Her voice was dangerously low. "An old friend of yours. You remember Niket, right?"

Shock flooded Miranda; it showed plainly on her face, for the asari held a little smugness around her smile. "Niket? He is on Illium right now?" Lanateia nodded, leaning forward. "Indeed he is, and he is here for one purpose only: to aid you." Happiness mixed with a tender fondness filled Miranda. Niket had always been the one constant in her life. She loved him dearly. "Well where is he? Can I speak with him?" The asari shook her head slightly. "Niket told me to tell you that although he dearly wished to speak with you, that it would be unwise until the mission is underway. Less chance for interception and error." That made sense, although the operative was a tad disappointed. "Alright then. Do you have any more information to give us?" Lanateia gave the trio directions to the rendezvous point to begin the mission. "…and don't be late; it is imperative to be precise, otherwise…"

A twitch of the eye, followed by the clench of a trigger finger. "We are aware of that, Lanateia. Now that everything is settled, my team and I are going to go wait it out until time to leave Thank you for the information, Lanateia." Though her annoyance and jealousy were burning deeply in her soul, she gave a gracious nod to the asari opposite. Jacob followed suit, bowing like a gentleman. Axis stood ramrod straight, teal grateful. "We are in your debt, Lady Lanateia. You have helped my…friend a great deal, and it will not go unheeded." The informant smiled, eyes roving the lean body. "I can definitely think of at least one thing that might make up for the danger and difficulty…" Miranda latched on to the commander's arm, nails digging into the flesh. Axis winced. "We need to get going; preparations are in order." Throwing a last meaningful glare behind her, the woman practically dragged Shepard after her.

Axis stumbled, trying to keep up with the fast-moving XO determined to pull her arm completely off. "Wow, slow down Miranda!" She finally slowed down, letting her tight grip go on the N7 marine. As Axis rubbed feeling back into her arm, she looked questioningly at Miranda. "So…this Niket. Can he be trusted to help?" Dark hair bounced as the head moved up and down. "I have known Niket for many years now. He knew how my father was; did not like it. He was the only true friend I had for a long time. I would trust him with my life." Axis was satisfied by the conviction in the smooth voice. "If you say so, then I believe it. Now, I think we have a battle to get ready for." The two companions both nodded, prepared for an all-out brawl. Blue eyes looked skyward. Her baby sister would soon be safe once again. Miranda would not stop until Henry Lawson was no longer a threat. With her two most loyal (and only) friends, Miranda Lawson stepped out to meet her fears head on. If Henry Lawson thought he was going to get her sister without a fight…well, she brought the cavalry.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI


End file.
